happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 16: The Ice Bird
A/N: Hello all, I'm back after my long, uh, I guess hibernation if you might call it that, anyway, I hope this makes up for the loss of chapters, as for this holiday, 5 chapters will be uploaded, today, the weekend, the new year, and the weekend after that. Here we go! "Ugh, what next?" Jack asked himself as he saw the sea, covered in thick ice, preventing the ship from leaving the small area. "Okay then, crew? I need you guys to break that ice up. We need to keep moving." Jack ordered. About ten minutes later, things weren't looking too good, the light snowstorm was making it difficult already, covering up the broken ice. But then a new sound came along, an echo of a squeal. It got louder as time passed. And then it showed up. They all watched as a flying object passed in front, off in the distance. First impressions were that the object had massive wings, with blue tips on the end. It disappeared as it went behind the cliffs. And then, some of the cliff exploded as the thing broke through, everyone ran as fast as they could to the ship. The object now looked more like an albino eagle, with a blue beak and snow coming off of it. But the bird didn't look as if it wanted the crew, it took a sharp turn out of no where, directly towards Sophia, and caught her with ease. The bird quickly flew to the nearest cliff, over 1000 feet high. At the top, the bird released her, but before it could look back, Sophia had already ran into a small ice structure, able to fit about 3 or so people. Back on the ship, Jack already had an idea, grabbing two unused daggers, and using the automatic harpoon launcher, Jack launched himself over half way up the cliff, before having to use the daggers to climb up. As he did, he sort of complained at how Sophia didn't look to see the bird. After a few minutes, Sophia still hadn't been found by the bird, when all of a sudden, a hand blocked her mouth, turning to see who it was, she soon realised why Jack did so. "You're rescuing me?" Sophia asked. "Well, yes, if that's what you want to call it." Jack replied. "So, how are we gonna get down?" Sophia asked. "Um... I don't know." "What? You mean to tell me that you climbed a 1000 foot cliff only to not know how to get back down?" "I'm thinking about it." "Um, what do we have? Ropes?" "No." "Grabbing hooks?" "Yeah... no." "Swords...?" "Uh, hey, I got this." Jack said as he showed the dagger. "Great, he can pick his teeth once he's done with us." "Yeah, see in the hands of an expert, a good knife as a thousand and one uses." Jack said as he twirled the sword around, before the knife got stuck into the ceiling, breaking the roof. The sound that the roof made when it collapsed was heard by the giant bird, making Sophia angry at Jack, the latter nervously laughed. "Um, I have a new plan Sophia... RUN!" Jack yelled as he and Sophia ran from the bird, as Jack and Sophia got to the edge, Jack jumped off, pulling Sophia with him. As they fell, Jack soon grabbed the shield that he had on his back, and landed on the shield. Soon, they were sliding down the slopes, not seeing the bird anywhere. "I think we lost him." Jack said, only for the bird to land right in front of them. "I don't think so." Sophia quickly replied, Jack got the shield and placed it over them, just as the bird got down to strike, after a few seconds, they were back to sliding down on the shield. Giant blocks of stone tumbled behind them as they continued. But then, the bird landed in front again. But this time, Jack looked to the right to see a cave. "Lean right!" Jack said, as they did, they got into the cave, suddenly slowing down just from the fact of the sheer drop in front. Both of them were glad that they were now inside, before the Bird smashed through, making them slide again. Soon, they saw that they were near to the outside, as light shone from the right. Quickly, Jack stabbed the dagger onto the ice, making them turn sharply. As they raced to the outside, the bird was breaking many of the columns, soon the roof collapsed onto the bird, crushing it. Jack and Sophia broke out of the cliff, rapidly falling down toward the ship. When they landed on the ship, everyone celebrated how Sophia was okay. "Oh yeah I'm fine, really. But I am touched by your concern." Jack said, before a massive part of the cliff broke off, falling down onto the ice in front. The force of which broke the ice completely, allowing the ship to take off. After a few hours, everyone was having fun as midnight struck, looking on his watch, Jack noticed it was the 25th of December, 2119. He looked around as everyone was celebrating the moment, despite the whole situation they were in. And for a moment, Jack felt calm for the first time since he got here. He soon got up from the chair and walked around the ship, through hallways he noticed how they had decorated them, lights and tinsel along the walls. But, as he got to the longest hallway, he noticed someone on the other side, who ever it was, they had REALLY long ears coming from the top of the head, with one of them only half as high, it almost looked like- "I see you and your friends are in the golden age, aren't you?" the figure said, in a familiar voice. "I guess so, w-who are you again?" Jack asked, slowly walking, until the figure shouted. "Don't take another step, I know these halls more than you do, Jack, and I think it would be better for me to come to you", the figure said, again, in that voice that Jack couldn't quite know who it was. "You know, I would sing a song, but, uh, well-" "It's a free country, sing any ways." Jack said, the figure paused as if surprised. "Okay then..." Slippin' – Dr Horrible "Look at these people – amazing how sheep will Show up for the slaughter No one condemning you – lined up like lemmings You led to the water Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies? Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize Your disguise is slipping I think you're slipping The figure was now drawing nearer to Jack. Now that your plans are as still as the grave you're Beginning to fear me Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder Can you really hear me? I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting Society is slipping Everything's slipping away The figure was finally recognisable, being Springtrap, and behind he held a gun that could shoot a laser through a wall. So… Go ahead – run away Say it was horrible Spread the word – tell a friend Tell them the tale Get a pic – do a blog Heroes are over with Look at him – not a word Hammer, meet nail By now, Springtrap has blasted a hole through to where everyone else was, casuing panic Then I win – then I get Everything I ever All the cash – all the fame And social change Anarchy – that I run It's Mr Springtrap's turn You people all have to learn This world is going to BURN BURN (yeah, it's one word, Spring, Trap – yeah right.) BURN!" By now the Springtrap had destroyed everything in the main room, before aiming the gun towards Jack. "Bye Bye, jac-" Suddenly, Springtrap exploded, revealing Sophia who shot him with a similar type of gun. Before the ship shook like an earthquake rippled through. As everyone got to their stations, Jack looked out the bridge to see what they weren't expecting: The edge, of everything, the edge, of the universe. "So Jack, how are we gonna do this? that star looks to be beyond the edge, who knows what will happen out there." Sophia said, Jack looked around the ship, before finally realising what they could do, Sophia watched as Jack gave out orders that everyone else thought wouldn't work, eventually she knew what he was planning, as the ship gained a shield and wings, but by the time they done it, the bow was only a few kilometres from the edge, about 30 seconds until the unknown. A/N: And that's today's chapter, I hoped you enjoyed that, and I'll see you tomorrow! By- OH I forgot, Merry Christmas to you guys! Previous Chapter - Next Chapter K Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions